Faster than Light
by SirFunk
Summary: He was suddenly behind Mizuki, his own eyes widen slightly from his location, how the hell did this happen. "The fourth's legendary jutsu" Mizuki stutters, "How is this possible, your the dead-last." Naruto just whispered, "Because I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, it would pitiful if I did, the chapters would never come out and people would hate me. It would be nice though….**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Step One the Hirashin<strong>

Naruto edged along the side of the building, the moon was high up in the sky, indicating it was early in the night*. He shuffled along the edge of a small roof, quite high up from the ground. He was nervous, if he pulled this off, not only would he pass the Genin qualification exam, he would also get a pretty sweet jutsu out of it.

_'Mizuki-sensei said it shouldn't be too hard, and I'm Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo, I will be able to take that scroll easy'_

He finally reached his destination, it was a small window, a small window that was part of a very large building, this said building was known to all Konoha ninja as the Hokage Tower. The tower where the Hokage resided in from time to time, where he conducted meetings, assigned missions, and where his office was located. However more importantly, it was where the Hokage stashed away all the forbidden scrolls away, such as the Forbidden Sealing Scroll, the Yondaime Hokage's last will and testament, which he had written on his first day on office as all other Hokage's before him had done, similarly where it also held the Sandaime, Nindaime and Shodaime's will. It held the deep dark secrets of Konohagakure, all in all, it was a very well-guarded and secretive place. This was where Naruto, our young head-strong hero was heading, his prize was the Forbidden Scoll of Sealing itself, the said scroll said to hold all of Konoha's forbidden jutsus.

Naruto walked softly in the wide hallways of the building, trying oh so hard not to give away his presence, this was the biggest thing he had done ever since he broke into Konoha's ANBU forces to draw on Dog-masked ANBU's dog mask. In fact that was what got him the sweet as Orange getup he wore these days, a personal gift from the Hokage himself, as he kept telling his ANBU guards in his younger years.

_'Eh…Ever since I got this jacket, it became a lot harder to sneak past people when pulling my pranks…Nah that can't be it, I just need more training dattebayo!' _Our young hero thought to himself.

But back to the task at hand, Naruto knew it was his lucky day today, why might you ask? Well today was the day the Hokage decided to stay at the tower and finish any of his excess paper work, it was the very day he decided to send his ANBU elite guards away to go home to their families, if they had any. All in all, it was the most ideal time for Naruto to sneak past the Hokage as he had done before countless of times. It should be easy, yet the pressure was getting to him, he was sweating furiously, the sweat was falling into his eyes obscuring his vision. He wiped it off using the sleeve of his orange jacket. This resulted in him missing the loosened floorboard in front him.

CREEEAK

The sound echoed through the empty hallways, Naruto froze in fear, and kept a sharp ear out for the sound of any movement, just like the way the Crow ANBU had taught him when he first was caught doing a prank. Only move if his position was given away. If it was, you move, and you move fast.

However it seemed he got away this time, there wasn't any movement from the Hokage's office, a place he had just past a few feet back. He breathed a sigh of relief and continued onwards. He wasn't too far away from the Forbidden Scroll Room any way, just down the hallway. Slowly and carefully he crept on. The door he was heading for only got closer and closer. Suddenly he heard movement behind him, he abruptly turned around, was his position given away, had the Sandaime found him out. There was dead silence behind him, the hallways still dark with only the moonlight lighting the location up. He was safe.

He turned around and immediately walked into a sturdy figure, which belonged to the man Naruto was trying to avoid tonight, The Sandaime Hokage, Naruto's jiji in all but in blood.

"What are you doing at my Office at this Time?" The elderly Hokage asked Naruto.

"Heh…heh…" Naruto chuckled nervously, he was caught, and said ,"Sorry bout this jiji, but I gotta pass the exams dattebayo"

The Hokage quirked an eyebrow at this, but before he could think about what the young ninja to be said.

"OROIKE NO JUTSU!"

"WHA?" The next thing he knew, the Sandaime was staring at very beautiful young woman posing seductively, however that was not the only problem, the young woman herself was very naked, her female parts just barely being covered up by whisps of smoke floating around from the after effects of the transformation. That was soon followed by fountain of red before all he saw was black. The esteemed Konohagakure's Sandaime Hokage, who was revered to be the strongest Kage in Konoha's history was out for the count.

Now back to our hero, who was now in the forbidden scroll room, searching furiously for the only scroll he was looking for, the one Mizuki had asked for.

"Damn…Where is that stupid scroll… Shodaime's Will, Nidaime's Will, Old Man's Will, Uchiha Massacre, ANBU Roster, Secret Alliance with the Mist…damn it where is it?" Naruto cried out in frustration. He had been here for a few minutes now and he still hadn't found it.

_'Damn it, where is it?'_

Suddenly in the corner of his eye he spotted a large scroll, one he had yet to check, _'Could it be? It is'_

Naruto had found the Scroll of sealing, this was it, and he was going to be a genin. Naruto did a quick fist pump and made his way out of the room. He quickly scanned the hallway on either side. The Old man's unconscious body was still right where he had left it.

He hurried out of the building through an open window as if the devil himself was after him. His heading, the exterior forest surrounding Konoha.

_'Gotta go gotta go, I might be able to snag a few techniques if I get there early before Mizuki-sensei reaches me'_

Unbeknownst to our young hero, a figure was watching as him as he made his escape to the small training shack at the outskirts of Konoha.

_'Stupid Demon…It's time for me alert the guards'_

* * *

><p>"Hehehe" Naruto giggled with glee as he unfurled the forbidden scroll. "What Super Cool Jutsu should I learn today," He frowned at the first entry, "Eh..Kage Buunshin no Jutsu…What the Hell? Why does it start with the one I'm bad at? I'll just skip over it and come back to it later, Mizuki-Sensei should understand dattebayo"<p>

Naruto scratched his head as he kept pushing on through the scroll, they were all boring jutsus, except for maybe one. It had caught his eye, hidden deep within the scroll, "Eh? Hirashin no Jutsu…doesn't that sound like the Yondaime's super cool jutsu that caused him to win the last war?" Contrary to popular belief, Naruto was in fact smart, well he was smart in things he was interested in, the Yondaime's heroic attempts and his cool jutsus fell under the said category, such as Ramen, jutsus and gardening.

"I will learn it! Hirashin no jutsu dattebayo!"

_'Hmmm I have to draw some sort of picture on something I want to use the jutsu on…Ehhh? That's so pointless…but the Yondaime used it so it must be super awesome! I hope it's some flashy jutsu, like something that blows something up or oh oh oh I hope it teleports me THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!'_

Little did Naruto know how true he was that night.

"Anyway back to the jutsu. Draw the picture on something I want to use the jutsu on, and then do what looks like a one handed bird then a one handed boar and last a one handed tiger**…okay bird boar tiger!"

The night moved on with Naruto practising the hand signs.

* * *

><p>Umino Iruka.<p>

A Chuunin level ninja of Konohagakure, also Konoha's Ninja Academy's teacher, lay on his bed pondering what happened today afternoon. He felt extremely bad for failing Naruto, but it was in the rule books, that if a student failed to satisfactorily perform the require jutsu of the day, they were failed. It was bad luck that the Buunshin no Jutsu was the picked jutsu, hopefully he should have next year, he didn't do too badly in the written exam. Yet it still hurt him.

_'Hokage-sama was right'_ Iruka thought to himself, _'He is similar to me, all alone in the world ever since that faithful day, the day the Kyuubi himself attacked our village'_

He remembered the horror of that day, all that blood and death, his parents they themselves had fought against the monster, and they had died. He didn't stop crying, he mourned his loss for weeks. He was so alone, Naruto was like that aswell, left alone for something he couldn't have controlled even if he wanted to.

They both turned to pranks and acting like idiots to receive the attention they craved for, they truly were simil-

KNOCK KNOCK!

_'Who could it be at this time?' _ Iruka asked himself as he got up from his bed to answer the door.

He opened his door to a panting and panicky Mizuki, "Iruka…heh…heh" he puffed, "Iruka, Naruto stole the Scroll of Forbidden Seals as joke! We must go to the Hokage Tower immediately," Mizuki seated furiously as if he had just done laps around Konoha with Maito Gai.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>"HOKAGE-SAMA! HE'S GONE TOO FAR! HE WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" A ninja shouted loudly from a group that had gathered together outside the Hokage's office.<p>

"Yes, it's a dangerous set of information Naruto has got his hands on, and they were forbidden by the previous Hokages for a reason, if used wrongly it could cause trouble! It's barely been half a day* since the theft occurred, we must hurry and find Naruto!"

"HAI!" The Chuunin shouted before scattering in various directions.

_'Ohh Naruto what have you gone and done now…'_

* * *

><p>"Okay, I've been practising the signs just like the scroll asked me to. Now I have to draw the seals…hmm it says I need to assign a simple handsign to each seal I use when placing it, and I should use that handsign after using the jutsu to go to that seal…hmm shouldn't be too hard, I'll place a few of these pictures or seals as they are called around the place"<p>

Naruto proceeded to etch eleven seals all over the place and assign a different handsign to it, the twelfth seal he wrote on a scrap of paper which he was going to put on Iruka-sensei as a surprise to show he had passed.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Naruto where the hell are you?" Iruka asked himself, he had been searching for an hour just like his fellow Chuunin had. However it was to no avail, Naruto was nowhere in the village, "That's it! He must be in the goddamn forest!" With that train of thought Iruka took off to find our little thief.<p>

Meanwhile with our evil Mizuki-sensei, "Good, I've spread the word about what the Demon Naruto has done, now I'll just head to the meeting spot and kill Naruto where he stands, get rid of the body and make it look like he just ran off with the scroll!" Giggling like a mad man, Mizuki head towards the forest our young thief was making himself acquainted with.

* * *

><p>"Ha…ha…ha" Naruto puffed while sitting on the ground, drawing those seals in various locations had taken it out of him, and then remembering which signs he applied to each seal was a painfully hard process, but it would be worth it, soo worth it. Suddenly a shadow loomed over him, "Hey…" an equally tired Iruka said between breaths, "I found you."<p>

Naruto looked up, and grinned.

"Oh Look! I found the Nose-bleeder!"

Iruka was dumbstuck, "I FOUND YOU NARUTO, YOU IDOIT!"

Naruto just chuckled, "Hehehe, You found me Iruka-sensei, and in that time I could only learn one jutsu"

_'What?'_ Iruka asked himself, "Is that why your all beat-up?"

"Don't worry about that" Naruto exclaimed with excitement, "Hey…If I show you that skill you will let me graduate right? Right?" Naruto asked feverently.

_'So you were practising so hard that it shows on your body huh Naruto?' _Iruka smiled at this thought, but something bugged him, "Hey Naruto?"

"Yea?"

"Where did you get the scroll?" He asked with slight tension.

"Oh this? Mizuki-sensei told me about it, he also told me about this sweet as place train"

_'Mizuki?'_

"He said if I show you this technique you'll let me graduate!"

"Wha-" Iruka was interrupted before he could complete his sentence when he saw a bunch of shuriken and kunai flying towards their location. "NAUROT MOVE" He bellowed as he roughly shoved Naruto out of harm's way.

Naruto looked at his mentor and teacher in shock, Iruka was peppered with Kunai and shuriken, bleeding from his wounds from where some of the weapons had struck him. 'I-Iruka-sensei?"

"Nice job in finding him" a voice said from a tree branch a short distance away. Naruto looked at the perpetrator, "M-Mizuki-sensei?"

"I see…so that's how it is…" Iruka coughed from the wall he was pinned to.

Mizuki looked at Naruto with cold eyes, "Naruto!" He barked, "Hand over the scroll"

"What?"

"NO NARUTO! DON'T HAND HIM THE SCROLL EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING YOUR GOING TO DO!" Iruka screamed, "IT'S A FORBIDDEN SCROLL WITH NINJUTSU THAT HAVE BEEN HIDDEN AND FORBIDDEN BY THE PREVIOUS HOKAGES, IT'S A DANGEROUS THING AND MIZUKI USED YOU TO GET HIS HANDS ON IT"

Mizuki laughed, "Iruka…Shut your trap, Naruto there is infact no point in you wielding the jutsu within that scroll, do you know why? I'll tell you why. You know 12 years ago-"

"NO DON'T!"

* * *

><p>Naruto ran, he ran far and fast, he couldn't trust anyone, he couldn't be the fox could he. No he wasn't Iruka-sensei had said so, he said it was his fault he was in so much pain. NO it wasn't Iruka-sensei's fault it was his, Mizuki, he was hurt because Iruka sensei got hurt because of him, the fox didn't matter, it was a small hurdle he had to climb to become Hokage and get everyone's acknowledgement.<p>

_'Iruka-sensei!'_ Naruto realised.

* * *

><p>"You see, he is a demon, you saw those eyes"<p>

"No…Naruto isn't like you Mizuki" Iruka stated simply

"Well it doesn't matter, I'll find him and kill him first, you'll come second" Mizuki stated with a sneer before jumping off to chase after Naruto.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it came to this Naruto, I finally find you after all this and this is what I See…" The elderly Sarutobi said to himself softly as peered into the crystal ball sitting on his desk.<p>

* * *

><p>"Naruto!" Iruka shouted, "I lost Mizuki, give me the Scroll!"<p>

Naruto turned and looked at Iruka, he looked grim and jumped of his tree branch hard fast, and rammed into Iruka's body. "What?" Iruka wheezed before flying into a tree exploding in a puff of smoke.

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka Naruto?" Mizuki asked, his henge dispelled itself from the impact.

"Cause I'm Iruka" Iruka grinned when he dispelled his Henge.

"You're an idiot you know Iruka, transforming into the thing you hate the most," Mizuki laughed, "you remember, he was the one who killed your parents"

"I won't hand the scroll over to you teme, and your wrong it was the fox who killed my parents" Iruka countered.

"You're a fool, Iruka, Naruto and the fox are the same being, I know Naruto, he and I are alike" Mizuki stated offhandedly.

"Alike how?"

"You can use that scroll for whatever you want and no-one would be able to stop you…You don't think the Kyuubi won't use that power?"

"Your right" Iruka stated.

A hidden Naruto looked down trodden, "Even Iruka-sensei…deep down"

"The Kyuubi definitely would, but no, not Naruto, he's different, infact he was, no is one of my best students…" Iruka looked deep into Mizuki's eyes with determination, "He is clumsy, He's a hardworker, and he might not be the smartest cookie in the jar, but he is Konohagakure's one and only Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto was shocked, the tears were streaming down his face he looked at Iruka's back and then at Mizuki. His eyes were then drawn towards his foot when he stepped forward.

_'The Seal! No Iruka-sensei!'_

"Touching speech Iruka, you know what? Your speech touched me so much I have now decided to kill you first!" he pulled out an oversized shuriken from his back.

_'Bird Boar Tiger Ram!' _

"DIE FOOL!" He swung the oversized Shuriken in his hand towards the helpless ninja.

_'So this is it huh?'_

Naruto appeared infront of Mizuki, his eyes widened slightly, as did Mizuki's but it alas it was too late for Mizuki to avoid the blow. Naruto kneed Mizuki right in his nose, breaking it and causing blood to fly everywhere and sending Mizuki flying backwards a few feet into the tree he crashed into earlier courtesy of Iruka.

Mizuki was in shock as he clutched his bleeding nose, this wasn't supposed to happen, "H-How? Your supposed to be dead last!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Dead last? No Mizuki-teme" he whispered, "I'm U-Zu-Ma-Ki Naruto, The Next Hokage Dattebayo!"

"You Little BRAT! How could you do that!"

"Don't even think of touching Iruka-sensei Or I. Will. Kill. You"

"Bring it Demon-punk I'll end you with one shot!"

"Try it trash I'll return the pain faster than you can even blink ten thousand times over!"

"THEN DO IT DEMON FOX! LET'S SEE YOU TRY THAT MOVE AGAIN!"

Iruka's eyes widened.

Mizuki froze, Naruto was behind him, he didn't even see him move, he just disappeared, like the Yondaime Hokage, "The Yondaime's legendary jutsu" he stuttered.

"HIRASHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted.

For the rest of the night all that was heard was Mizuki pain filled screams.

* * *

><p><em>'Naruto you…'<em> Iruka grinned with pride, _'You just surpassed all my expectations, you will make a grand Hokage, you moved faster than anyone could even predict…Well Done'_

"Hey Naruto"

"Yea Iruka-sensei" Naruto replied as he looked up from Mizuki's bruised and battered body, "Yea Yea I took it too far"

"No Not that, close your eyes for a sec Naruto"

Naruto shut his eyes tightly , he felt Iruka take his goggles off and tie something on in its place, a cloth like thing. Naruto's heart skipped a beat in anticipation.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Naruto open your eyes"

His world slowly blurred into focus, his hands reached up and he felt a cool piece of metal attached to a cloth on his forehead. A forehead protector of Konoha. He Passed.

"Congratulations Naruto on being a Genin! I'll take you out for Ramen to celebra-" He never got to finish his sentence when he was tackled hard and rough by his Student.

_'I'm real Proud of you Naruto'_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

***I had a problem with the timing as the Hokage said It had been half a day since Naruto got the scroll, so I'm assuming he stole it early in the night at around 8-9 in the evening, and was working on it till about 5-6 in the morning. So hence I just assumed Mizuki gave it sometime before he reported the scroll missing or rather the Hokage woke up from his shock only a few hours after the 'theft'**

****Well those three handsigns were used in the summoning jutsu so I just mixed them up and made it the Hirashin jutsu, I'm assuming at first Minato had to use the handsigns to be able to complete the formula to be able to use the Hirashin along with the seal, since handsigns help mould the chakra and overtime he just got rid of the signs as he got used to it, since he was a genius anyway, shouldn't be too farfetched, otherwise I believe how can the technique work. I mean he needs to know how the to feel out the 'void' to be able to travel through it etc.**

**A/N : Well here come's my first original Fic, Faster than Light, as you can guess what this Fic is all about, it took me awhile to think of this, and I started writing it after I couldn't really think of anything on Legend of the Fifth, it will come around don't worry, but this one is my precious baby as well. Sorry about most of the repetition but it was necessary and I skipped the usual most repeated parts and changed the dialogue around slightly. It should start becoming slightly different from now on. Don't worry Naruto will learn the Kage Buunshin Jutsu sooner or later but not yet, this pairing will be Kurotsuchi and it is vital to the plot. Any Rate and Review hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, I can't wait to write Team 7's expression when he first uses the Hirashin on them. By the way, Naruto only knows the Hirashin as the Hirashin no Jutsu, and no he wnt be shouting it all the time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything of the sorts I would much rather own the world and keep writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em> _Mizuki was in shock as he clutched his bleeding nose, this wasn't supposed to happen, "H-How? You're supposed to be dead last!" Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Dead last? No Mizuki-teme" he whispered, "I'm U-Zu-Ma-Ki Naruto, The Next Hokage Dattebayo!"_

**Chapter 2: Three Minute Ramen**

"Team 1 will consist of Tanaka Shiro, Ueno Midori…."

Naruto droned out the rest of the names, his ears filtering any name but his and his beloved Sakura-chan. He was really wishing that he was with her, and from the research the Jiji made him do over the week he had off after his rather unconventional graduation, the chances were rather high.

* * *

><p>"<em>Naruto"<em>

_Naruto looked up at the elderly Sarutobi with boredom in his eyes, "Yeah Jiji?"_

"_It's time you study, you are a lot smarter than you let of, I mean you did learn the basics of the Yondaime's jutsu in what seemed overnight. Maybe if you put some of that untapped potential into some books you might become strong" Hiruzen lectured the twelve year old in front of him. _

"_Why? Books are seriously boring…well the academy ones anyway, all they talk about is when Academy was made? What is Chakra? When did the Shodaime declare the Clan Restoration Act? What is the Clan Restoration Act? It has nothing interesting in it, nothing that will help me with any awesome ninja missions I'll have in the future, I mean come on Jiji how will knowing that if there is only one member of a strong bloodline left he is allowed to have a Harem help me beat a bad guy?"_

_Hiruzen furrowed his eyebrows. That was odd, the Academy also has textbooks on Tactics, the Academy Three, as the higher ranked ninjas called it, simple chakra exercises and that was just the surface._

"_That can't be Naruto, I've looked at the Academy library so many times, it has many books on things you would be interested in, like tactics, why haven't you checked there?"_

"_I have but the Librarian always kicks me out saying it's for Teacher's Only"_

_Hiruzen clenched his hand._

"_I asked Iruka-sensei in my final year, and he helped me as much as he could but the tests were still too hard, they never tested me on anything Mizuki-sen I mean Mizuki-Teme gave me"_

"_Well Naruto how about I lend you a few books from my personal collection?"_

"_Ahh Really? That could help! I could become as Badass as you jiji!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, "I would kick ass so badly"_

_Hiruzen smiled at the younger boy's antics, "But you have to promise me something Naruto"_

"_I know I know, No More pranks…" Naruto looked crestfallen as he said that._

"_No not that, I'd rather-"_

"_Or maybe you want me to give up my cool as Orange jacket that you gave me as it's not ninja like"_

"_No Naru-"_

"_I know you want me to stop calling you Jiji…" With each statement Naruto was falling further and further into depression, "Or is it you want me to act more like a serious shinobi and not like such a clutz"_

"_No Naruto…Not that, your pranks are fine, and why would I want you to give up the jacket I presented to you, and please Naruto your probably the only ninja who is not part of my family to make my day, but I digress, Naruto I want you-Naruto?"_

_The person of interest was looking at him with a look that projected sadness. It broke the old man's heart._

"_Naruto listen to me"_

_The target of the statement looked up, __"Datebayo?"__, even his usually quirk gave off a rather depressing vibe._

"_Naruto It is none of those things, I just want you to look after those books and make sure you read them every day, and ask me or Iruka-sensei if you don't understand anything.."_

"_That's it?"_

"_That's it" Hiruzen reiterated._

"_Dattebayo! I'll do it Jiji!"_

* * *

><p>"Team Seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto perked up at this, <em>'I wonder who my teammates would be, please be Sakura-chan please be Sakura-chan, don't be Sasuke-teme, don't be Sasuke-teme'<em>

"Haruno Sakura and-" Iruka was interrupted by a shout of victory from Naruto.

"YESS!"

Iruka glared at Naruto, who had the decency to look sheepish at his sudden outburst.

"As I was saying, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasu-"

"YEAH!"

"NARUTO SHUT-UP!"

Naruto looked at Iruka, "Sensei that was Sakura-chan"

"Take that Ino-pig! It's true, true love prevails all" the culprit shouted at Yamanaka Ino who was seated behind her.

"Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura stood rigid from shock, "Sorry Iruka-sensei"

"Sit down"

"Hai Sensei"

Ino chuckled at her rival's misfortune.

"Again, before I'm interrupted, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, their Team Sensei is Hatake Kakashi"

"Ne Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka looked up towards Naruto, "Yes Naruto?"

"Why am I placed with that Brooding-teme?" Naruto asked as he pointed at Sasuke with an air of superiority.

"Your with Sasuke, Naruto, because you with your overall score, placed deadlast, and hence to ensure the teams are balanced you had to be placed with the Rookie of the Year"

The class erupted in laughter, Naruto shrugged it off, "But I thought my special circumstances would have allowed me to have an exception"

Iruka looked pleased, _'His few days of study has paid off'_

"True Naruto, however it seems that Hatake Kakashi, your Jounin sensei, personally wishes to instruct you"

The class went quiet.

"Why would a sensei specifically want the class Dobe" and similar sentences were whispered among the classmates, "Maybe it has to do with how he graduated" some students denied the possibilities, others became vary of Naruto. One of those in denial was the last Uchiha of Konoha, or what seemed like dismissal.

"I see dattebayo" Naruto replied.

* * *

><p>"Argh! Where is that man!" a young Haruno Sakura cried out in frustration. It had been two and half hours since Iruka had assigned them their teams and they had lunch, separately. She looked at the Uchiha that was seated behind her, his glare still killed her mood, she royally stepped in it this time.<p>

"_You don't understand the Pain of being alone"_

She still flinched at that line, the more she thought about it, the more right he seemed to be, she took it too far by talking about his deceased parents, especially behind his back. She looked at the object of her thoughts. He was sitting in a corner by himself with his eyes closed and humming. He had changed from the academy, which is surprising considering it had only been a week since their graduation.

"Dobe"

Sakura looked up. Sasuke was making contact with Naruto, which was surprising as Sasuke was the lone wolf, never to initiate contact with anyone, that is in her mind.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, the boy was still ignoring him, and it was slightly annoying, "Dobe" Sasuke repeated yet again.

"Hmm?" came a relaxed response.

"Why are you so quiet?" Sasuke asked monotonously.

"I'm planning on how to get revenge on one Hatake Kakashi-sensei, when he shows up teme"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted after receiving his answer.

Naruto went back to thinking on how to extract revenge on his new sensei, the man had the balls to come late to a meeting, _'Maybe I'll have a Dustboard Eraser fall on his head, no, that would be juvenile, as how Iruka-sensei put it during our week together, but I need to put my new trap making skills to the test. I remember reading that, any ninja usually worth their salt keep an eye out for traps and ambushes…hmm maybe I shouldn't actually place anything that would total-" _ His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the girl of his dreams staring at him, a small blush coloured his cheeks.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura jumped, "What Baka?"

"You were looking at me"

Sakura looked away, she didn't realise what she was doing.

"Any reason for that?"

Sasuke himself was slightly curious as to why she was looking at the dobe intently.

"Well?"

Sakura looked at Naruto again, "Well I was curious as to why your acting different from usual, even Sasuke-kun noticed, when he asked why you were quiet, like last week you were noisy, I guess, and how come you graduated, we all saw you had failed"

Naruto winced inwards at the final line. That day had been filled with bad luck for the blonde, only just barely ending with a good note of his graduation from Iruka.

"Haha" Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head, "I have changed haven't I, well Iruka-sensei and Jiji said that I need to read a lot more, maybe that's what made different I guess, but I don't think I've changed much"

"Jiji?" Sasuke queried.

"Ahh Jiji is Hokage-jiji" Naruto stated bluntly.

"Don't disrespect the Hokage like that Naruto" Sakura scolded and smacked Naruto on the back of his head causing him to topple over.

"But I always call him that, he never minds" Naruto countered as he picked himself of the ground and sat himself back into his seat

'_What sort of relationship does the Dobe have with the Hokage to be able to get away with something like that'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at the blonde, "But that doesn't explain how you graduated Dobe" Sasuke pointed out, and Sakura agreed readily, "Yeah Naruto, How did you graduate?"

Naruto was cornered, he purposely avoided answering that, he really didn't want to tell them just yet. That day was a day he never wants to brag about, learning a cool jutsu aside, he nearly got his precious person killed and that was something he didn't want to happen again.

"Look guys I-"

Yet again Naruto was interrupted today, and by god's grace, his new sensei.

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked at his new team, nothing impressive, and it looked like he had interrupted something, as all his students were looking intently at him with a look of surprise drawn on their face.

"Oh thank god you're here Dattebayo" His blonde student, Uzumaki Naruto cried out before he ran out, "Let's get to know each other on the roof"

Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow, _'Nothing like Sensei, yet everything like him'_ He cryptically thought to himself, "Well you guys are an interesting bunch" he said to the other two before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke just grunted, before walking out of the classroom.

Sakura suddenly realised she was the last one left in the classroom. "Sasuke-kun Wait!" She shouted before taking off after her heartthrob.

* * *

><p>Kakashi waited for his three students to show up on the roof, <em>'Atleast it was an interesting start' <em>He said to himself as he read his little orange book for the umpteenth time. After a few seconds his first student made it to the roof.

"Hey, how did you get up here so fast? Was it using the Shunshin no Jutsu that I read about? Can you teach it to me? Can you teach me it Right now?" Naruto spouted as soon as he saw his new sensei.

Kakashi just kept on reading, "Shunsin. Yes. Maybe. No"

At that moment the remainder of the team walked out onto the roof. "Well I'm glad to see the rest of you made it onto the roof"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"Huff Huff, Sorry Sensei" Sakura panted as she caught her breath.

Kakashi snapped his book shut, "OK Let's begin with some Introductions" he stated as he looked at his Genin team.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked her enigma of a sensei.

"Well…How about…I dono…Your likes and dislikes, aspiring dreams, and even some hobbies, you know introductory stuff" He said nonchalantly while shrugging his shoulders.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to us first" Naruto simply countered at his sensei.

"You do look suspicious sensei" Sakura stated at the elder white haired Jounin.

"Hmm? Me? Well I suppose…The name is Hatake Kakashi, in all honesty I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes…" he said lazily, "Dreams of the future?" he pondered on that question for a few seconds before finishing off with, "I have lots of hobbies…"

'_All we learned is his name'_ Sakura thought to herself.

'_As mysterious as a ninja'_ Naruto thought to himself, _'Just as the jiji's book said, reveal something yet reveal nothing'_

"All right, now it's your turn" Kakashi said after he gave the newly minted Genin time to mull over what he said.

"Oh Oh Me Me!" Naruto waved his hand, "My Name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like Cup Ramen, even more I like Ichiraku Ramen Stand" He impatiently jingled his headband, "I dislike having to wait for the 3 minutes for the Ramen to cook…Dreams?" A look of determination crossed his eyes as he looked directly at Kakashi, "is to surpass the Hokage and become Hokage so that I can protect those that are close to me Dattebayo"

Kakashi eyes widened. _'Interesting'_

"Hobbies? Watering Plants and Pranking I guess…" He said while he looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi winced at that, _'Maybe I should expect something for being late'_

"Next" He stated while he ran his fingers through his shocking white hair.

"Uchiha Sasuke. There are a ton of things I dislike, which results in me not liking many things, rather than dream, I have an ambition, which is to resurrect my clan, and to destroy a certain man"

'_Cool'_ Sakura thought

'_I hope that man isn't me'_ Naruto looked worried

'_I thought as much'_ Kakashi visibly darkened. "Finally the last one, the Girl"

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like, rather the person I like is….Sasuke…." She mumbled. "My Dreams for the future? Eeek" She squealed much to the displeasure of the other three people, "I dislike Naruto" She said angrily resulting our young blonde's heartbreak, "My Hobby is…" She trailed off as she gave a quick glance at Sasuke.

'_Damn'_ Kakashi thought to himself, _'The fangirl.'_

"Well anyway, that aside, we will begin our duties tomorrow"

Naruto looked at Kakashi, "What kind of Duties?"

"Well, it's something that will only involve the four of us"

Naruto frowned, _'This seems suspicious'_

"It will be survival training"

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"We already did that at the Academy Sensei" Sakura stated confused.

"I'll be your opponent, that what makes this different," He chuckled softly.

Naruto frowned, _'This is seriously getting suspicious dattebayo' _

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Well don't flip when I tell you this…" He continued.

"Flip?" Sakura asked, "How so?"

"Well….Out of all the 27 academy graduates, only 9 will move onto becoming genin, this training is infact a test that has a guaranteed fail rate of 66%"

Kakashi's audience was stunned. "I told you not to flip"

"But what about the Academy exam?" Sakura frantically asked.

Kakashi laughed, "Oh that? That is just so that those who are worthy enough for this test are picked out and those not are weeded out"

"WHAT?" Naruto covered his mouth, that outburst was something he promised himself to stop doing.

"Anyway, this test will be graded on the training field, so I would advise you to bring all your Shinobi tools, maybe even skip breakfast, we don't want you throwing up all over the place." Kakashi stated bluntly.

He stepped forward and handed the Genin some sheets. "The details are listed on this printout, don't be late tomorrow"

'_This can't be….If I Fail this I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun, this is definitely a test of love' _Sakura thought to herself as she read the pamphlet.

'_I CANNOT fail here'_ Naruto thought to himself, _'I'll just have to beat Kakashi-sensei and have him recognise my strength Dattebayo just the way I beat Mizuki'_

Sasuke scrunched up the paper into a little ball with determination, he wasn't going to stop here.

Kakashi walked away as he let the genin chew on what he said.

That night was filled with reckless training, tossing and turning for the three ninja, this test was something they all had to pass, for one reason or another.

* * *

><p>"Morning guys…" Kakashi said merrily as he walked onto the training field.<p>

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" Sakura shouted at the Jounin.

Naruto himself was too much in his thoughts, he asked everybody about this test, but it was to no avail, there was no information regarding this test.

"Sorry I was worried Naruto was going to prank me for being late so I was checking all possible locations for traps"

He walked over to the three stumps that made this training ground famous, and placed a simple alarm clock on the top, "Ok the time is set to noon, your goal for this test," Kakashi said as he fished out two bells. The team looked at him confused, "Is to take these bells from me before the alarm rings"

Kakashi placed the bells at his hip, "There are two of them, as you can clearly see, the one who doesn't get a bell will not get lunch," as he said that, three stomachs rumbled loudly, "Not only will they get no lunch, I will eat their lunch in front of them, finally the one who is tied to the stump will be failed and sent back to the Academy."

The trio were silent.

"I advise you to use everything you've got otherwise you will all definitely fail"

"Are you sure sensei? We might hurt you" Naruto said loudly, trying to anger the Jounin.

"Calm Down Naruto, those who usually have no talent bark the loudest in the real world" Kakashi said with insight, "Regardless, ignore the deadlast and attack me with all you have got"

Naruto got angry fast, _'DEADLAST? I'll show him to rely on Academy knowledge'_

He pulled out a special kunai out of his holster, one of the many given to him by the Sandaime Hokage, to help him with his new jutsu and prepared to throw it at Kakashi. However the Jounin had disappeared, and Naruto's own arm had been twisted behind his head to aim the Kunai at the back of his own head.

"Slow down, The test hasn't started" Kakashi said to Naruto.

'_Woah' _Sakura thought to herself.

'_This is a Jounin huh?' _Sasuke thought to himself as he grinned with excitement.

"I Like how you've all started to take me seriously, as your coming at me with the intent to kill," He let go of Naruto's arm and ruffled his hair, "Maybe this might be the start of a beautiful relationship," He smiled, "You ready?"

He received three nods, "Well then…Let's get this Going"

"START!"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**A/N : Well sorry for the wait guys, Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you think uptill now.**

**Just to answer a few questions again – **

**Shadow Clone Jutsu/ Kage Buunshin – Yes Naruto will learn that, but it will be eventual maybe sometime later before the Shippuden era, if I get around to that.**

**Pairing – Yes this is a Naruto/Kurotsuchi pairing as lately I have a deep fascination with that Pairing and I do believe it has quite a bit of potential in the Fanfictional world**

**Look In this Fic, Naruto will be smarter than usual, and he will be taking a few thing seriously but, in all honesty the thing that attracted me to his character was the fact that he still was unique and acted like a 12 year old, with his quirks and what not. Hopefully you guys understand that, but that aside, again Please Review, it really makes my day to read your reviews on my stories, even if you're telling me how to improve. Well hopefully I will see you around again on my next update, which should be my other story :D**

**ExpK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, infact I'd much rather be allowed to rule the world and keep writing this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>Previously : <em>"Maybe this might be the start of a beautiful relationship," He smiled, "You ready?"<em>

_He received three nods, "Well then…Let's get this Going"_

"_START!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: What was that Jutsu?<strong>

Kakashi examined his surroundings. It was dead silence, _'Well I'll be damned, seems like they know how to hide themselves, Basic Ninja 101'_

"Ne! Kakashi-sensei I Wanna Fight you!"

'_Well most of them'_

Naruto stood proud in front of the white-haired jounin, with his hands folded, "Hey, you listening to me? I want to fight you"

"Naruto…your sense of stealth is slightly off" Kakashi drawled .

Naruto scoffed, "Pfft, tell that to the ninja's wearing the masks, ANBUs, I think they are called, I outran them pretty much every day."

Kakashi chuckled softly, _'I remember those'_

"Regardless, are we going to do this or not?" Naruto challenged the older shinobi.

* * *

><p>Sakura face-palmed.<p>

"What a Dumbass" She whispered to herself. She herself, like any ninja worth their salt, knew that you never charge as recklessly as her blonde teammate just did.

'_With tactics like that, I'm pretty sure he'll be the one sent back to the academy, but then again, he is different, he might have some power to back up all that talk'_

Sasuke frowned, the dobe was honestly throwing him of left right and centre, first he was quiet and calculating in the classroom and then he goes and pulls off a stupid stunt like this.

'_Hn…Dobe might as well be the world's most unpredictable ninja'_

He steadied himself on the branch he stood, he was curious as to the result of this fight, maybe he might be working with the dobe in the near future, and he didn't need someone who would hold him back.

* * *

><p>Naruto cracked his knuckles, "Ne Kakashi sensei, you ready to do this? I don't want to catch you off guard or anything"<p>

Kakashi chuckled, "Well bring it on squirt, but highly doubt you would be able to do anything like defeat me."

Naruto ignored the jab at his height, "We'll see"

He dashed forward towards the masked man suddenly, hoping to catch his target by surprise. Kakashi placed his hand into his hip pouch, resulting in Naruto arriving to a screeching halt.

'_A weapon?'_ Naruto asked himself frowning.

"There are three fields a Ninja must know if not master, one of those is the art of Hand to Hand Combat, so my first lesson to you will be Taijutsu" Kakashi proclaimed to his blue-eyed foe

"Then why use a weapon sensei?" Naruto asked confused.

"A Weapon?" Kakashi smiled, well that's what Naruto believed he did, as he reached further in to his hip pouch, "Don't kid yourself, you're not that good, regardless of what you think, however use a weapon if you wish" Kakashi pulled his hand out revealing a small orange book, with the title 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, _'A book? Really?'_

"Well what are you waiting for? Come at me" Kakashi said as he opened the book to a certain page and began reading.

Naruto shrugged and dashed forward with the same gusto as before, he fished out a small piece of paper, as he charged towards his towering opponent, who casually read the book in front of him. A sudded crisp right was thrown towards Kakashi's face by Naruto, the Jounin caught the approaching fist nonchalantly. Naruto stepped in closer towards Kakashi's body and threw a wide uppercut with his free hand which approached the white-haired man's face from underneath his very own book, in his fist discreetly hidden the piece of paper he withdrew before. Kakashi moved his book to the left as the fist approached and disinterestedly avoid Naruto's wild swing with his head by a small margin. Expecting the dodge, Naruto twisted the very same hand used for the uppercut and clenched the Shoulder pad of Kakashi's vest, sticking the piece of paper on his shoulder blade, Naruto threw himself upwards aiming to distract his soon to be sensei with a knee attack straight to the face. Kakashi's eye widened slightly from the unexpected attack, he twisted the fist he had caught earlier and threw Naruto away from him allowing the oncoming Knee to miss its targe completely.

"Not bad Naruto" Kakashi drawled as he focused on his book again, "You actually had me surprised for a second"

"Heh…Thanks Kakashi-sensei, I was told by Iruka-sensei that my unpredictability is one of my strong points.

Kakashi nodded, "Enough talking or do you not want a bell?"

Naruto readied himself again, and then dashed in for another round, "Bring it on Kakashi-sensei."

He charged in with a fist cocked back, and threw it straight at his target when he reached him. However Kakashi had disappeared. Naruto was shocked, his fist was outstretched, but there was nothing in front of him, he scanned his peripherals but there was no sensei.

"Idiot, A ninja is never supposed to expose his back to his opponent"

His target was located crouching behind him, with his book closed between his hands as he made the tiger seal.

'_Shit…The Tiger Seal…No friggen way is he going to use a ninjutsu in a taijutsu fight' _Both Naruto and Sakura thought.

Sakura took it upon herself to scream, "Naruto get out of there he's going to use a Jutsu, you're going to get killed!"

Naruto got distracted momentarily, "What?"

Kakashi got a glint in his eye, "Konoha's Hidden Supreme Taijutsu Technique!"

Fear overtook Naruto's face as he craned his neck to see his attacker behind him, '_Shit!'_

"SENNEN GOROSHI!"*

Kakashi shoved his index and middle fingers up somewhere the sun doesn't shine for Naruto. Time stood still for a brief instant at moment of attack, the other two gennin's were shocked from the sheer stupidity of the attack.

Sasuke face palmed himself, _'I'm surrounded by idiots'_ and Sakura just muttered to herself, "Supreme Technique my ass, that was just a ridiculous butt poke"

Naruto comically flew into the air screaming in pain while clutching his precious behind as he was propelled towards the lake he was facing. Naruto crashed into the waves as his attacker re-focused on his novel, blushing slightly, from the story he was reading.

'_Damn it…I can't let it end here…That's it'_ Naruto pulled out a three shuriken from his pouch and flung them towards his opponent from underwater. They flew out towards Kakashi with such strength, not that Kakashi was infact phased at all by this half-attempt of an attack and caught the shuriken on his fingers allowing them to spin freely. "Is that all you got?" He asked calmly as he kept his only seen eye on the little orange book clenched in his remaining hand.

Naruto threw a tantrum from underneath the water. _'Can't believe I have to use my trump card now of all times…Bird Boar Tiger!' _He motioned the one handed seals while repeating them in his head.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was concerned, his blonde haired opponent hadn't resurfaced, <em>'I hope he isn't unconscious, it would totally suck if one of the genin died while being tested'<em> He thought to himself. He shrugged and went back to reading his book, _'Maybe the kid has just gone and hidden like a proper Shinobi should'_ He looked back at his book. The scene was getting interesting, and he really wanted to read this part, it was one of his faverouite scenes in the book.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei? Shouldn't a ninja be always aware of his surroundings?" A voice came from behind him.

'_WHAT?' _Kakashi wheeled around, his single eye widened in surprise, an expression that was mirrored on the other two genin, _'HOW?' _Kakashi asked himself, _'How did he get behind me without me realising?' _

~Jingle~ The sound of the bell. Naruto aimed to grab both the bells, however it was a seasoned Jounin he had startled, unfortunately for him. Kakashi was in the process of wheeling around at this point, which resulted only in Naruto being able to snatch one of the bells. Kakashi kicked off the ground and pushed Naruto away from him. Naruto landed in the bushes not too far from him and Kakashi slightly closer to lake.

"Heh Caught you by surprise eh Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto grinned. He dangled the bell in front of Kakashi, from a distance obviously, "Ninja Rule #1…What was it sensei? Ahh yes Taijutsu, the art of hand to hand combat" Naruto imitated Kakashi. He then scratched his head, "Does that mean I pass?"

Kakashi smiled, "Heh, We'll see Naruto"

Kakashi dashed forward, slightly faster than earlier, _'If his speed was true, then he should be able to keep up with me'_ Kakashi approached Naruto and delivered a swift palm into his gut and lifted him off the ground, _'then again, maybe not'_ Naruto was winded and dropped the bell. Kakashi followed through and used a little chakra to propel Naruto away from him. He simultaneously swiftly caught the bell with his free hand.

"You honestly caught me by surprise there Naruto, but I can see you moved that fast from a certain jutsu, rather than it being just your base speed. I'm curious Naruto? How did you learn the technique of the Fourth?" Kakashi threw the bell up and down repeatedly; its soft jingle was heard in the area.

Naruto grinned, "Shinobi tactics, never reveal anything about your techniques or where they were learned to your enemy lest it be used against you."

"I see, well then talking aside let's get this test on with" Kakashi grinned attaching the bell back to his hip.

"I totally agree Kakashi-sensei," Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out an oddly shaped kunai, "I only have one of these Sensei and it's precious to me so handle it with care as it was a gift for graduating from JiJi"

Kakashi was surprised yet again today, something that was happening a lot today,_ 'Sensei's Kunai'_

Naruto dashed forwards towards his soon to be sensei and threw the kunai at him, it flew wobbly and slightly off course, due to its odd shape and weight. Naruto grimaced he wasn't used the Yondaime's special kunai. Kakashi deftly avoided the Kunai and lunged forward, grabbing Naruto's arm. Naruto smiled expecting this and swiftly went through the three handsigns plus a fourth one assigned to the tag on Kakashi's jumper. He disappeared from Kakashi's vision, Kakashi foresaw this and turned around expecting an attack from behind, just as Naruto disappeared from his vision, however, there was nothing behind him.

Naruto appeared back in his original position albeit slightly closer to Kakashi, he grabbed one of the bells and dashed backwards pushing of Kakashi. Kakashi got slightly winded from the unexpected attack and was pushed further away from Naruto. Naruto quickly went through the handsigns for the Hirashin and disappeared.

Kakashi was shocked, he had clearly been unprepared for this, and severely underestimated this genin. Kakashi smiled, _'Naruto is probably at that Kunai which I avoided earlier in this small skirmish,' _I'll get to him later, at least I had the foresight to place a small genjutsu on the bells and replace one of them with a rock on a string. "A Ninja must always look Underneath the Underneath"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere in the bushes, Naruto celebrated, "Yatta…I managed to do it, I got a bell of that Sensei." Suddenly everything went hazy, for a brief instant, "ne?" Naruto muttered as he rubbed his eyes, there were feathers falling around of him, "Whats..going on?" He yawned loudly before falling asleep.<p>

Sakura was shocked, she couldn't say anything, Naruto had gone toe to toe with a Jounin, something that should be physically impossible. Yet the man in front of her was missing a bell, Sakura couldn't wrap her head around what had happened _'Naruto is seriously skilled, what was that Jutsu that made him move so fast? Kakashi-sensei said something about the Yondaime'_ Sakura kept peering at the jounin in her vision, he hadn't noticed her just yet, he was to focused on his book, "Hey Sakura!" The jounin called out. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "Behind you" a voice whispered.

Sakura jumped out of her hiding place in fear, "Kyaaa" She screamed from being startled. Kakashi was surrounded by leaves before he disappeared.

"Huh? What the hell was that?" She said confused, she looked around, Kakashi was nowhere in sight, "Where did sensei go?"

Suddenly from the bushes nearby she heard a soft groan, "S-Sa-Sakura…" Sakura turned around with glee, _'That voice…that's Sasuke-kun!'_ Her happiness was short-lived. Sasuke dragged himself from the bushes with force, he was in a bad shape, both legs broken, an arm brutally cut off, and his whole body was peppered with Shuriken and Kunai.

"Sakura….H-Help me…P-Please" He stammered.

Sakura's eyes widened and tears fell from them in fear and shock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

A scream resounded in the area. Kakashi was sitting in a branch above, _'Maybe I went overboard'_ He thought to himself as he kept on reading.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked around, he heard that scream, he had lost the white haired jounin somewhere, "That was Sakura" He muttered to himself.<p>

Kakashi arrived in front of him a few metres away in a swirl of leaves reading his book, "There are three fields a Ninja must know if not master, one of those is the art of Illusions, lesson number two, Genjutsu," He sighed, "both Naruto and Sakura fell for it, though Naruto's was more subtle, than Sakura's"

Sasuke smiled, "I'm not the same as them" Sasuke formed the Tiger seal, "KAI" he muttered. Two bells materialised at Kakashi's hip, "Seems that Naruto didn't get a bell, he probably got something henged to look like a bell.

"Heh…Say that after you get a Bell Sasuke…The strength of what was once a great clan, The Uchiha. This should be interesting" Kakashi spoke with an air of laziness. Sasuke threw an assortment of Shuriken and Kunai, which Kakashi easily avoided, something again he seemed to be doing a lot today, "Please…Such attacks are pointless Sasuke"

Sasuke smirked, one of the kunai he threw cut a rope behind Kakashi, _'It's a Trap!'_* Kakashi observed. He moved himself out of the way allowing the blades that originally flew towards him to embed themselves on a tree trunk. Sasuke having foresaw this as a backup, positioned himself behind Kakashi bringing a flying round house kick towards him.

'_What?' _ Kakashi was quick, using reflexes that only belonged to a Jounin blocked the kick quickly. He grabbed Sasuke's leg. Sasuke twisted around a brought his fist around towards Kakashi's face, using the arm he blocked with Kakashi caught Sasuke's fist. Using a ninja's flexibility Sasuke brought his remaining foot down from above upside down as a makeshift axe-kick. Kakashi blocked this strike as well with his original arm, while distracted, Sasuke made for the bell with his free hand. However Kakashi noticed this.

'_Damn'_

He moved himself further back and pushed Sasuke away from him, the boys were good, if they passed he might actually enjoy teaching them. Kakashi smirked, _'I haven't had the chance to read my book at all this fight'_

"Heh…I'll acknowledge you, you aren't like the other two"

Sasuke dismissed the acknowledgement, "Bah" He ran through a few seals quickly, which ended with horse and tiger, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"

'_What? A Gennin like Sasuke shouldn't have enough Chakra to use a jutsu like that just yet"_

Sasuke blew a giant fireball towards Kakashi, an inferno burned the area before it calmed down and receded. Sasuke looked around, Kakashi was gone, _'Front? No Above? No Where the hell is he?'_

"Behind you" A voice said. Sasuke craned his neck, but no-one was there, "Just kidding, I'm below" A hand grasped Sasuke's ankle from the ground "Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu"

"Damn" Sasuke gasped before he was promptly dragged into the Earth leaving his head above ground.

" Once again there are three fields a Ninja must know if not master, one of those is the art of Ninja Techniques, lesson number three, Ninjutsu, though it seems your pretty adept at that, in fact if it wasn't for Naruto I probably would have gone slightly easier on you"

* * *

><p>Sakura was rushing around, she eventually did manage to dispel that illusion, though it took too long embarrassingly enough to do so. She eventually stumbled across the open field where she had heard a clash happening, and saw Sasuke, or rather Sasuke's head "Kya! Sasuke-kun's severed head!" She screamed before passing out with gusto.<p>

"Damn Fan-girl" Sasuke muttered to himself as he tried to dig himself out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sakura…Sakura"<em>

Sakura woke up to a dreamy voice, she opened her eyes and saw her beloved Sasuke-kun staring down at her, "Sasuke-kun! You're alright" She hugged him. He struggled to get out of it, "Let go off me"

He stood up as soon as she did, "There's not much time left before lunch, I'm going, I touched it this time, I should be able to get it by lunch"

Sakura fiddled with her fingers, "That's incredible Sasuke-kun" Sakura was worrying on the inside _'this is bad…I might not be able to get a bell…I might be left behind'_

"Why are you trying so hard, there isn't enough time, try next year, we don't have to push ourselves to hard" Sakura stuttered.

Sasuke stopped and glared at her, "There's a man I have to kill, I'm an avenger…." Sakura looked down, "I have to get stronger to Kill him"

"Him?" She asked, but before she could press any further the bell rang.

"Damn I wasted too much time…" Sasuke muttered with frustration.

* * *

><p>~10 Minutes Later~<p>

Sakura was tied to a post, "I hope you all know why Sakura is tied to a post?" Kakashi drawled, "Sakura out of all three of you was the least effective, she didn't even attempt to get a bell and was knocked out of the running before I could even asses her abilities…"

Sakura looked down in shame, "In anycase, there isn't any need for you three to go back to the academy" Kakashi stated.

The trio looked up with anticipation.

"Hey Hey," Naruto stammered, "Does that mean we-"

"You should all drop out of the ninja program altogether" Kakashi interrupted.

"WHAT?" All three exclaimed.

"Quit as Ninjas?" Naruto exclaimed angrily, "I understand we couldn't get those damn bells, but all three of us tried our hardest to get them, why should we quit then?" Naruto asked heatedly.

"Because you all are just punks pretending to play ninja!" Kakashi exclaimed angrily.

Sasuke got pissed, he dashed towards Kakashi in anger before the other two could react. Kakashi saw this coming and countered him and sat on the offender, placing his foot on Sasuke's head, "See Punks…all of you"

Kakashi glared at Naruto and Sakura, "You guys are clearly underestimating Shinobi! Why do you dubasses think you were divided into teams of three? Huh?"

Sakura and Naruto looked at Kakashi confused, "Will you enlighten us?" Sakura said softly.

"Simple…You guys don't get the answer to this test….Geez"

"The answer?" Naruto stammered.

"It's Teamwork!" Kakashi exclaimed.

'_Wait a second though!' _Sakura thought to herself, _'There are only two bells'_

"But there are only two bells" Naruto exclaimed, "That would make our teamwork fail and…ohhh" Naruto exclaimed when the realisation hit him. It was thanks to the books he read in his week off.

"Exactly" Kakashi stated "The Test's purpose is to divide you purposely, it was designed to see whether gennin can put their interests aside and work together for the benefit of the team, take for example you guys, You sucked royally, Sakura, you were more focused on Sasuke, who was furthest away from you, rather than Naruto nearby…Naruto you just went ahead and did everything yourself, and Sasuke, despite what Naruto showed you, you believed the other two would just hold you back currently and tried taking me on by yourself."

Kakashi sighed, "indeed a ninja's own abilities are important, but what is important, within all Shinobi villages is proper teamwork" Kakashi pulled out a kunai, "Thinking about yourself can disrupt teamwork and can even get you killed, for instance" Kakashi leaned forward and placed a Kunai on Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto!" Kakashi barked, "Kill Sakura or Sasuke dies!"

Naruto froze in shock. Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"There will be instances where this situation arises, and you will be forced to make a decision that may forever alter your course…" Kakashi got up and pointed to a rock in the distance, "You see that there….That's where specific heroes have their name carved"

Sakura frowned, "Specific Heroes?" Naruto asked.

"Heroes who died in the line of duty, on that memorial, my best friend's name is marked on it"

Kakashi glared at his students again, "Look…I'll give you guys one more shot after lunch, but no feeding Sakura, she failed to do anything in the initial test and she will pay the price for it, the test after lunch will be even tougher, so prepare yourself adequately, and again if you feed Sakura, you WILL fail…I Make the rules here" With that he disappeared.

Sakura's tummy rumbled, she had skipped out on breakfast like the other two. Naruto lifted his bento box and held it in front of her, "Neh take it Sakura-chan, you sound hungry dattebayo" However as soon as he said that his own stomach rumbled even louder. Sasuke grunted in amusement and presented Naruto with his bento, "We can split between us Naruto, that way all of us can be in top shape" Sakura smiled with tears due to the kindness she never expected of Naruto and Sasuke, "Thanks guys"

Kakashi smiled from a distance. "Heh" he disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared infront of the trio. Ominous clouds brewing above him.

"YOU GUYS!"

Naruto and Sakura shriek in terror and Sasuke braces himself for a harsh punishment, "Pass!" Kakashi said with a smile.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**A/N: Well sorry this took so long to come out I was just soo so busy with Uni starting and all it all just got to me, regardless I know this all so usual Naruto nonsense, but it's important to the plot, as you all know it brings team 7 together. But don't worry it should get better. Anyway Please tell me what you think.**

**A Few Answers to reviews-**

**Well we shall see how I bring Kuro into this story and hopefully you guys won't be disappointed. **

**Again in relation to Naruto being immature, again I will say, he's only 12 we have to cut him some slack, I mean even Sakura is acting like a 12 year old, but don't fret I will make sure they become better and Mature, as they are in a job that is littered with Danger. **

**I did enjoy reading your reviews and look forward to them**

**P.S. my other fic is on hold as I am drawing blanks on how to explain what I'm thinking.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously : "YOU GUYS!" _

_Naruto and Sakura shriek in terror and Sasuke braces himself for a harsh punishment, "Pass!" Kakashi said with a smile._

"_What?!"_

! #$%^

**Chapter 4: Did someone say C-Rank?**

"Pass?" Sakura asked confused, "But why?"

Kakashi grinned, "Well in honesty, you are the first group I passed, all the other groups just listened to what I said, those poor poor morons" Kakashi straightened up, "A good ninja must be able to see what's underneath the underneath."

"Underneath the Underneath?" Naruto parroted, slightly confused.

Kakashi looked up towards the sky, "Well there are two reasons for this test in all honesty, the first part, being teamwork, regardless whether you get it or not, I would in fact tie one of you to the post, here in comes the second part of the test, well my test any way, if you had any other Jounin you probably would have passed by then, but my test wold also test how true you are to the notion of teamwork and how close you are to your teammates…whether you ignore what I said and share your food, or listen to me and let your teammate go hungry."

All three kids looked at the older man still with some confusion drawn on their face.

"Look," Kakashi explained, "A Ninja who breaks the codes of the ninja world is trash, however, those who abandon their comrades, or even just don't care about them, are even worse than trash"

Naruto smiled at the man who was now his sensei, those words had a great impact on him, and he hoped it also reverberated within his teammates as well.

"Well, all that aside, you three are now official Genin of Konohagakure and starting tomorrow you three will begin your duties that are assigned to Team 7!" Kakashi said giving a thumbs up to his students.

Naruto smiled, he was now officially a ninja. He looked at Sasuke, who was smirking and Sakura who was celebrating as much as she could considering she was tied to a post.

"Well let's go then" Kakashi said before walking off, with Sasuke following him. Naruto nodded and pulled out a kunai, cutting the ropes that bound Sakura, who smiled with thanks, "Thanks Naruto" before following the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan.

! #$%^

It has been a few days since our resident Team 7 graduated the Genin exams. The leaves rustle in a nearby forest, the wind blowing few of the luscious green leaves of the branches. There was a soft rustling as a young boy stepped up to hide behind a tree, this boy being none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Not too far off, his teammate and the hero of this story, Uzumaki Naruto landed softly onto the ground from a tree branch. Haruno Sakura dashed to a tree as quietly as possible to a similar location.

A soft voice was overheard the communication device they were all hooked up to, "So how far is the target?"

"5 meters or so…I'm ready to go anytime…" Naruto replied back.

"Yeah roughly the same" Both Sakura and Sasuke returned to the white haired jounin.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? Go!" Kakashi commanded at the trio of genin.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke dash towards their target.

The shadow they were chasing suddenly realised its pursuers were onto it, and it attempted at a mad dash for freedom but alas it was far too late, Naruto dived forward and grabbed the cat with both his hands and held it away from his face as the cat struggled for its freedom.

"Is it the target?" Kakashi asked bored.

Sasuke checked the ear for a red ribbon, which was there, "Yeah, this is the target alright" He replied back.

"Good, Search Mission for Lost pet Tora has been complete…"

! #$%^

The cat howled as it was crushed by its owner as she hugged it, "AHhh Tora-chan I missed you so much!" She said happily.

All three children flinched from the unnecessary show of affection. No wonder that the cat was always trying to get away.

The Sandaime cleared his throat, "Thank you Team 7 for completing Search for Tora, now which mission would you like instead? "

"No" Naruto stated flatly.

"No?"

"No more of these crappy missions Jiji, I don't see how they test my skills!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi face palmed, while Iruka looked like he had just swallowed an apple whole, his face all blue with anger.

Hokage chuckled softly, "You do have a point there Naruto, but what do your teammates think?"

Sasuke just nodded quietly, while Sakura shook her head more vigorously, "Hai Hokage-sama, both Sasuke-kun and I agree"

Kakashi rubbed the back off his head, "Team Seven is ready in my opinion"

The Hokage smiled, "Well then I guess it's time for Team Seven's first C-Rank mission then" He pulled a specific scroll out, "As majority of the C-rank missions have been taken for the day, I'll give you something simple. Send Tazuna in!" Hiruzen commanded to his secretary.

A drunkard stumbled into the room, "Who the hell are these kids? Are they the ones supposed to protect me? They look absolutely pitiful…" He slurred.

Naruto and Sasuke looked absolutely angry at the old man, with the exception that he hid it better, "PITIFUL?" Naruto shouted. "Who you calling pitiful Old man?" Naruto looked about ready to just rip Tazuna a new one.

Tazuna let out a roaring laugh, "Bahaha, It's always the loud ones that take it personally"

Naruto let out a feral growl, "I'm gonna get you dattebayo" He made a mad dash towards Tazuna however was stopped in his tracks by his sensei.

"Hey Hey, calm down Naruto, you're supposed to be protecting him and not trying to kill him" Kakashi scolded.

"I'm Tazuna, Super bridge builder, I'm pretty good at what I do, so I expect super protection until I get back to my country and build my bridge" Tazuna drawled.

! #$%^

Naruto stood in front of the entrance with a small book in his hand, _'An introductory guide to Fuinjutsu'_, the title read, _'by Uzu Kai'_. It was a simple book, more aimed towards those who wished to use Fuijutsu for basic use such as Sealing Scrolls, exploding tags and the sorts. Naruto turned the page. He'd been waiting at his location for a while now. He was set for this mission, all his nessecary stuff in storage scrolls, stored in his hip pouch, along with his trusty kunais. Also a 20 or so seals representing the tag for the Hirashin. All in all he was quite prepared. On his back was a small bag with his camping gear and above it rolled up was his sleeping bag.

He saw someone heading towards him from the top his book, "Hey Sakura-chan" he said courteously.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura responded, "Have you seen Sasuke-kun?"

"Right behind you," Naruto nonchalantly responded. Inside he winced _'Always the Teme'_

He drowned out the expected screech in excitement by Sakura towards her beloved. He kept on reading in silence waiting for Kakashi to arrive with Tazuna in tow, who had tried to negotiate a lower on price with the Hokage. He didn't have to wait long as soon enough they showed up.

"Well Team 7, Let our first C-Rank begin!" Kakashi said joyfully as he read his book and walked out of the gates. Naruto snapped his book shut with excitement, he had never been outside of village before.

"Let's do this Datteybayo"

"Hnn"

"Alright"

All three genins replied excitedly. It was a first for the other two as well.

**END**

**A/N : Sorry guys! Just all the things have been getting to me, especially with Uni, not to mention I've been shamelessly lazy, lay it on me if you want. What's even worse is that I release such a pitiful chapter. But considering my reluctance to write, I decided to do it, hopefully it helps me get my mojo back. Not to mention I am being overwhelmed by all these other epic bad ass plots that are just asking to be written. Maybe I should write them out as one-shots as that's pretty much all im good at. Anyway back to this pitiful chapter, pointless and something everybody is well familiar with but it has to be done. Hopefully I can get around to updating The Legend of the Fifth. **

**ExpK**


End file.
